The Musical Marauder
by Itachi fan 1998
Summary: Boy enters Hogwarts. A musical tale of adventure, love, loss, and wisdom. Journey with Jame as he tries to discover his past, present, and future. The Musical Magician has come to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It is like none other with music blended with the story. I will be doing violin covers to match what is done in the story.

The Song to Look for in this chapter, as known by its sad tone is

Tragic- from Naruto Shippuden,

You can find the cover on my YouTube Channel, ( KLGArmyLeader) search it as a violin cover, and you will hear what is played In the story. I can't force you to review, knowing someone is reading brightens the day.

Disclaimer: I own my own ideas and characters, nothing else.

A Moment Unmatched.

A new extreme, and to be a hero.

What do emotions do to us?

Make us weaker?

Make us stronger?

I don't understand...

My name is Jame.

Just Jame, a wizard, and with

No memory of my past, just that for the last 6 years I've explored the world in search of knowledge. Any attempt to try and communicate and understand myself.

Some would call me lost.

Some would call me weak.

I'm simply learning, and trying to find a purpose, as well as answer my burning questions...

Simply put, when I was five I didn't know where I was..

I was cold, I was hungry, and I had nothing, except a violin, and a dozen galleons.

I remember being so confused... And looking at the piece of parchment in front of my eyes.

It simply said,

"Survive."

A Moment later, I picked up my violin and began playing a sad tune I had heard once before. And as if with magic the song was heard all around in the area and sure enough people came and sat in awe of me, the young wizard.

I remember the pain and frustration I felt... Not knowing bothered me...

I then got my things and began heading off.

Years passed and a reputation of myself became passed through the world, I was known as the "Musical Magician."

Why was I called this?

I traveled around and played music.

Many people who very heartbroken and couldn't cry it out would ask me to play them a sad song in which they finally cried afterwards. Of course many would offer galleons as a reward. I would attempt to refuse but they claimed I did a great justice is them and made me accept.

Traveling alone, at a young age took its tolls however.

Many people saw me as weak and naive, that many people would take advantage of me.

I survived this however, thanking knowledge. I spent the time I wasn't playing my instrument, studying. Learning anything I could.

I read about places such as Hogwarts, and London, America, Russia. I learned about muggles and I learned about pure bloods, half bloods, and the muggle born.

I wondered about myself for years, which was I? How could I find out?

It annoyed me not knowing.

That was, until the day arrived.

It was a rather chilly day.

And I was in a rural part of England.

Lost, following the wind with just a pocket full of galleons and my instrument.

I knew my birthday was coming up, but I wasn't sure what the date was exactly, that was until I saw a wizard staring at me from the distance.

He slowly started walking toward me and I cautiously watched him.

He had long white hair and a beard.

I could feel that he was incredibly powerful.

"It's an honor to finally meet the musical magician himself." He said plainly, with a smile. He closes his eyes and gently kneeled down and picked up some snow.

I was so confused, I didn't understand this man.

"Well that's what they call me."

That's all I could manage to say, I don't know why but I felt weak next to him... I never felt weak. Weakness destroys the little hope and happiness I have...

The man took a look at me and smilied once again.

"There's no need to be fearful of me Jame. It's your birthday after all, you've finally reached eleven years of age!" The man said the last part with extra happiness and a glint in his eye sparkling.

I kept staring at him, dumb folded as not only did he know my name but my birthday as well.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I am Albus Dumbledore , Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I looked at him again and then understood why I recognized him. He was the one from the pictures. I was confused though, what did he want of me?

"Why would someone as important as you come and see me on my birthday?"

It seemed like the ideal response, not offensive enough to get me blasted to pieces, but with plenty of consent to make him answer.

"It's not everyday a young boy turns eleven now is it Jame?"

I nodded slowly as he continued.

"I'm also here to hand deliver you your invitation to attend Hogwarts."

My mouth flew open at once and I was shocked.

"M-m-m-m-me? You want m-m-me to attend Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"I-I don't even know where to start..."

It was true, no family, barely enough money to survive, how would I afford books?

Dumbledore though had an answer as he read the expression upon my face.

"I have one of your future teachers and a dear friend of mine to help you get your books and take you to Hogwarts when the time arises. And also, I understand that another one of the professors, Professor Flitwick was indeed ecstatic to the fact that he would be receiving a new violinist to his music group."

I nodded slowly and smiled as he continued.

"Professor Mcgonagall, if you will."

I saw the lady then appear from the background.

"Of course Albus."

Professor Dumbledore than apparated away and left me with this Professor Mcgonagall.

She smilied softly at me and took my hand and moments later we were at what I read was diagon alley.

I felt very strong nausea as I had never appeared before but managed to not lose my stomach.

The Professor grinned at me then we began shopping. She was so nice and caring.

She paid for everything and claimed it was a birthday gift for the ages in which we both laughed.

Robes, books and a beautiful owl in whom I named Rebecca (though the professor raised an eyebrow at my name choice) were with me as I had two stops left. I wanted to create a gringotts bank account and I also needed a wand.

"Minnie," as I began caring her though she wasn't a fan of the nickname she responded with a

"Yes?"

"I wish to create a bank account, how do I do it?"

Minnie looked at me for a moment and smiled and told me to go to olivanders, while she went to set up my bank account. I thanked her and quickly went into the store.

I didn't see anyone around but moved to the counter and rung the small bell.

Olivander than appeared on a ladder and got off it quickly. He looked at me thinking long and hard and finally with a defeat look on his face he began to speak-

"Now, I remember every wand I've ever sold in this shop but I can't remember who your parents are, however I know your not muggle born."

I quickly became happy learning a new fact about my life but then listened closely as he continued;

"Now, which wand to give you... Hmmmmm-"

He began going through wands when he pulled one out and handed it to me.

"13 inches, Dragons Heartstring.

Now give it a wave."

I did as he suggested and suddenly the shelves fell over.

"Nope! Not that one!"

He quickly ran and got another wand.

"9 inches Unicorn Tale"

I took it and waved it only to see a powerful explosion in the back of his shop.

"Not even close" he fumed, and then rushed to pick up a different wand.

"11 inches, Phoenix Feather Core."

I took the wand and instantly felt powerful, it was amazing, I waved the wand and all the

Damage was instantly healed and it looked even better than when I had

Entered.

"Amazing" was all Olivander could say. He was so impressed he insisted I have the wand for free.

When I walked out Minnie saw me and waved, and then said she had a surprise for me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so here is the second chapter, still no reviews on this story so if you are reading, say something so I don't feel like I'm talking to a brick haha ^_^

So on my YouTube channel which is KLGArmyLeader you can see the covers on violin I play to go along with the story, and no, Jame isn't my name and isn't me, just a creation; speaking of which I'll describe him below in the beginning of this chapter.

Now I'm not sure if I'm aloud to actually tell you guys my channel, but since it's relevant to the maximum experience reading the story, it helps.

Some will sound great, some not,

I've played for many years so I try and make it sound as Jame would play it, not myself.

The Song that Jame plays in this chapter is Despair (sad) then Friendship (happy)

You can find it on my channel.

I say sad, than happy because its relevant, you will notice the cue.

So now without further ado- Here is the story!

Disclaimer- I own my OC and own ideas.

When I walked out Minnie saw me and waved, and then said she had a surprise for me...

I smilied and walked up to her only to see her beaming at me.

"I've set up your account and for the time being I'll take your key to someplace safe within Hogwarts.

I started you out with a thousand galleons so you wouldn't go there to see it empty."

I stared at her and hastily replied,

"1000 galleons? Why would you give me so much?"

She laughed aloud and replied.

"It's not all from me Jame, some of it is from other teachers and people who wanted you to have a happy birthday."

I smilied and nodded, she was so nice... I would have to repay her sometime.

"Well, since it's your birthday today how would you like me to take you to your friends?"

My smile dropped and she looked at me with concern.

"1 never had the chance to make any friends... Since I've always been traveling, I never got the time to meet people my age."

Minnie looked at me sadly and shook her head. Then a smile appeared on her face.

"Dumbledore recently met a young girl and told her of her wizarding abilities. Would you like to meet her?"

I hesitated a minute before asking the question.

"Why did Dumbledore have to tell her about her wizarding abilities? Why not her parents?"

Minnie looked at me before responding.

"She is a muggle born witch," she hesitated before continuing.

"Some people will try and tell you that muggle borns are horrible and a plague to the wizarding world.

Others, like me support muggle borns."

I started at her for a moment.

Thinking.

Why? Why does it matter who your parents are? Shouldn't everyone be happy?

I didn't reply to Minnie but knew that I would find out this answer. It was another question I had to figure out.

"I would like to meet her."

I truly did.

Minnie smilied at me and told me how my books and belongings, except for my violin and ticket would be teleported to Hogwarts.

She also told me I would stay in Cokeworth England.

I took her arm and we apparated to what looked like a park.

Minnie smilied at me before she took her leave, and I began walking.

Ahead of me I saw a swing set and two young girls. One was walking away and yelling at the girl.

"YOU'RE A FREAK."

The other girl was sad, tears In her eyes as she managed to choke out-

"Tuney..."

But it didn't matter, 'Tuney' was gone.

I then knew that to soften the mood I would play a gentle soft song. It hurt my spirit to see this girl crying. She was very pretty, long red hair and light fair skin.

Myself, well I had pale skin and short brown hair, hazel eyes. She was beautiful compared to me.

I began to play the soft tune as she cried softly...

After I finished the song I saw her staring at me from the swing set.

Her eyes wide, before she smilied and walked toward me.

"That sounded very nice!"

She was beaming at me when I looked at her eyes, they were green, and very nice, mild in a way.

She then broke up my thoughts by continuing-

"It was a bit sad though... Do you know any happy songs?"

I smilied at her and nodded, before I played a happier sounding song.

When I finished this song she was smiling at me happily.

"My names Lily! Lily Evans! What's yours?"

I smilied at her for being so polite before answering.

"My name is Jame, just Jame."

I hesitated the last part and she looked and me but seemed to decide to not press on the topic.

I then took the initiative to ask her a question.

"I saw what happened with 'Tuney' why was she upset? What's the matter?"

Lily looked at me before saying,

"She's upset at me cause we are different, at least that's what Severus says."

The name didn't ring any bells, but think I know who she is. She must be the girl Minnie was referring to.

"Your a witch."

I meant to say it as a question, but it came out wrong... A statement in which lily frowned at me then smilied.

"Yeah! Does that mean... Are you?"

I nodded and she smilied even brighter.

"Then you have GOT to meet Severus!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm before asking her to lead the way.

She took my hand and I followed her to the tree next to the swing set when a boy, likely my age stepped out from near it.

Lily was beaming at him when she said-

"Severus! I've found another wizard!"

I nodded before studying 'Severus'

He was just slightly taller than lily, very pale skin and dark, black hair. I noticed his clothing was mostly black as well, practically the opposite of lily who was wearing a colorful dress.

Time went on and I got to hear about Lily, she told me many things about her and how surprised she and her family were when Dumbledore arrived to hand deliver her letter and explain the wizarding world to her. She then met Severus and they've been friends ever since.

I noticed Severus didn't talk much, the little he did say was when he complimented me on my music from before, which he had heard when I had performed for Lily.

It made Lily smile as she never heard Severus coming anything except her.

Before we knew it, it was sunset and

Lily was inviting me over for dinner along with Severus.

I didn't know whether to except or not but she insisted as Severus grinned at me, the first time I saw him do that all day.

"Your going to love it! My parents love guests! They will cook you anything you want!"

I smilied politely at her and went with her to meet her parents.

They were surprised

At first to see me but welcomed me with open arms. It felt nice.

We had a nice dinner but the whole time Tuney was glaring at either Lily, Severus, or me.

After dinner I thanked Mr.

And Mrs. Evans before saying how I had to go home, and I told lily I'd see her tomorrow on the train to Hogwarts. She beamed at me and Hugged me goodbye as I simply waved at Severus.

I then made it to the 'home' Minnie had made for me. It was nice, quiet, and happy.

I then laid down and placed my violin next to me, as I closed my eyes I thought of Lily.

My first friend.

AN: :) Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Well I decided to make this right after Chapter 2 because of how happy I was with that chapter haha.

And also because my thought process is that if I have lots of chapters and the opening of the story in progress someone will review! :)

Reminder my YouTube is KLGArmyLeader so you can hear the songs that Jame plays.

In this chapter Hallelujah is played,

And as I write this I am currently uploading the video.

Reminder, this is to enhance the story and I am NOT looking for subscribers and etc because I feel music is universal and has the right to be heard by all.

Disclaimer: I don't only anything you recognize except my OC and plot points.

I woke up with a start. It was a nice morning as I took a look around me... I didn't pay attention to the home I just slept in, just laid down and slept...

It was a sturdy home, a small air mattress in a one room house that from the outside looked like an abandoned barn for animals.

I got up and picked up my violin, gently fiddling with it, not playing any songs, but enjoying the beauty of the instrument, and how magically it made amazing sounds.

I got the rest of my belongings and stood up, not realizing that I was truly hungry and had no food.

I left the barn and walked a bit before coming across the swing set where I met Lily yesterday.

I smiled and thought to myself of how she would surely be an amazing person, making a difference in the world when she grew older.

While thinking about her, I then saw her walking up to me smiling, beside her was another happy face. Minnie.

Severus stood up from under the tree and I flinched, I didn't see him there and had no idea how long he had been sitting there.

"I already took care of your bags for you Severus! I gave them to Professor Mcgonagall."

Lily smilied at Severus as she said it.

"I guess we should go then"

Lily and Severus nodded in agreement with me before Minnie spoke-

"Jame, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you after you get off the train. Please don't forget."

I started at her for a moment before nodding.

"Lets go"

We all took ahold of Minnie's arm before we had apparated. Lily looked like she was going to be sick, Severus was fine, I assumed he had done this many times over. Me however, my stomach growled at me in protest, not only had I ignored it breakfast; but I had also angered it with apparating.

I looked around and Lily and I shares the same smile as we were surrounded by witches and wizards and their children.

A sign read- PLATFORM 9-3/4

Together, me, Lily and Severus entered the train after waving goodbye to Minnie and searched for a compartment to sit in.

We found one with two boys in it, one with brown hair and glasses, and the other with black hair and pale skin.

"Can we sit here?"

Lily asked and the boys nodded.

We sat down as a 6th year boy passed our compartment and started at me and gasped.

"Merlin's Beard! Your the Musical Magician!"

Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes in my compartment on me and now next to the 6th year were other students.

"That's me!"

I smilied, I knew that I was heard of but never before by other kids and people near my age.

"Can you play us something?"

A boy, 4th year asked.

"Sure!" I said smiling and Lily smilied and tapped the boy with glasses hair, urging him to pay attention.

I took out my violin, and after gently making sure it was in tune, I played a muggle tune by the name of Hallelujah.

Once the song was finished I received a large applause from everyone who listened.

"Wow! Amazing!" Was heard from around before the they went to their seats.

Lily beamed at me and said how amazing it sounded and whispered

"If anyone asks, I discovered you." She said with a wink and a giggle.

After a while we came to find out that the boy with glasses was named James, and the boy with black hair was named Sirius.

They had a boyish sense of humor and talked a fair amount about quidditch.

Lily became rather bored while Severus read a book.

I didn't know much about quidditch so I really found the conversation interesting!

Soon we all began to talk about Hogwarts and James said he wanted to be in Gryffindor.

Sirius frowned at this and said he did as well, but didn't know if he could since his entire family were Slytherin.

Everyone grew silent for a while before Severus broke the silence.

He spoke to Lily.

"You better be in Slytherin."

James looked disgusted while Sirius didn't say anything.

Lily then spoke up and said-

" I haven't really given the houses much thought."

After she said that James begin to bully Severus to the fact where he left, and Lily in a fume of rage called James a toerag and followed him.

After sometime two boys by the name of Peter and Remus entered the compartment and spoke happily.

I grew bored rather quickly and went off to change into school robes.

Then I went to find Lily only to see her and Severus sitting alone in the compartment.

I was about to join them when the Hogwarts Express came to a stop.

We had arrived at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: No songs this chapter :(

It's for plot purposes, everything that happens in this chapter is REALLY important.

Hope you enjoy! Still waiting for my first review...

Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and versions of the plot.

We had arrived at Hogwarts.

I quickly sped off the train leaving Lily and Severus behind as I wanted to be first off in my first year.

Just as I was about to be first odd however I bumped into a girl.

She looked very young, curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"What's your problem?" She shouted at me and I immediately felt guilty.

"I wanted to be first off since its my first year."

She looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"It's my first year too, and I had the same intention."

I thought for a moment before saying-

"How about we do it together?"

She grinned at me and nodded.

We linked arms, and hopped off the train together.

There I was, my first steps of Hogwarts territory.

It would not be my last.*

The girl smilied at me before saying,

"My name is Evelyn."

I hesitated a moment before responding.

"My name is Jame."

Her eyes widened.

"You must be the musical magician then! I heard your song on the train and it sounded very nice! Alot of people were talking about it on the way here!"

I smilied at her and nodded.

I then remembered that I had to speak with Dumbledore under Minnie's orders.

I excused myself from Evelyn and quickly ran off.

I heard a rather large man calling for first years.

I ran up to him and spoke quickly.

"Ineedtoseeprofessordumbledore!"

"Wha is it's?" Was what I heard for him. He had a bit of an accent.

"Professor Mcgonagall told me that when I got to Hogwarts I would need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

The man smilied at me softly before saying-

"You'e wil talke to him after th sorting."

I nodded and went and found Lily.

"Where were you?"

"I had to talk to that man, as I pointed to the large man."

"His name is Hagrid."

I looked at Lily with wonder before she continued.

"He was with Dumbledore when they told me."

I nodded and followed Lily to the boats.

I sat in the boat, next to Lily and Severus.

Hagrid had an entire boat to himself as he led the way, and I noticed two boats back was James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sitting together.

I then looked at the castle.

It was beautiful, the lights exclaimed out of the castle and brightened up everything. The stone of the castle reflected the moon light.

I noticed tonight was a quarter crescent moon.

We than arrived on the other side of the lake and Hagrid led us into the castle where we came across a rather large stairway and Hagrid told us to wait here.

Lily looked nervous and was shaking, I poked her and she looked at me and smilied.

"How can you be so composed?"

I smiled before replying.

"It's what I do!"

Then from the top of the staircase Minnie appeared.

"If I can have your attention please-"

Everyone quieted down.

"As you enter the hall you will be sorted into one of the four houses.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, RavenClaw, and Slytherin."

She then smiled before saying,

" Your house will be your family here. Treat them well."

Then we all followed her into the Great Hall. Candles up, levitating; four tables, and banners everywhere before I saw the man, Dumbledore.

I felt uneasy again, as if he I was suddenly crushed underneath his power. Suddenly we all stopped walking.

Minnie held a list of names, and then began to call them out.

"Potter, James!"

James quickly stepped forward as Minnie placed the sorting hat on his head, the hat talked for a bit about courage this and family that, before proclaiming," GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded as Minnie kept calling out names.

"Snape, Severus!"

Severus walked up and the hat sat for a moment before proclaiming,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table applauded as well as Lily, even I gave two claps.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus went up and the sorting hat was silent on his head, finally the hat yelled out- "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded as Minnie kept calling out names.

"Peters, Evelyn!"

Suddenly the girl I took my first steps with went under the sorting hat.

The hat took a moment before then shouting out- "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smilied at her and clapped.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

The nimble boy timidly walked up to the hat.

The sorting hat then proclaimed

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Many people were surprised but clapped.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius then walked up to the hat, he took a look at James, Peter ad Remus and then sat down.

"Oh? What's this a black are you? I know just where to put you! But wait, what's this... Hmmm it's all here... Inside your head. Must mean..-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone in the room was shocked but then everyone except the Slytherins applauded Sirius.

Minnie then called out a bunch of other names, none truly meant anything to me.

Finally- "Evans, Lily!"

Lily looked at me and I smilied at her encouragingly. She managed to smile and walk up. The hat then shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Clapping came but I looked at Severus, he looked crushed, and hurt, badly; but refused to show it for longer than a few seconds to clap for his friend.

Minnie than called out another name.

"Prewitt, Alice!"

She was the second to last person; me being last, and the hat then shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran down to sit next to a second year boy and somehow, I knew they would be together in the end.

Minnie saw me and then smilied before calling my name, "Jame!"

I went up and their were mumblings around the tables. One because a last name wasn't called for me, and two because they all had heard me on the train.

Minnie smilied at me as I sat down.

She placed the sorting hat on me and he began to speak, not just to me, but loud, for everyone in the great hall to hear.

"Oh? What's this? I don't believe it?

Such, such raw power for a first year! Untapped into, but yet, the potential to become perhaps one of the more powerful wizards in history!"

The hat paused for a second and every eye was on me, no one expected that, not even me.

"You have the qualities of all four houses. And then you have things that push you away from certain houses. Your Loyalty is unmatched, greater than most Hufflepuffs, but it's a different type of loyalty. Your incredibly wise, however not the right type of smart for RavenClaw, your power is immense, but no ambition to use it for anything except... The pursuit of wisdom, loyalty, and friends and family.

You have powerful courage, and an amazing natural talent for arts..."

But the question is where to put you...

I glanced at Lily who was staring at me in awe and Evelyn who was beaming at me.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I guess there is only one house to put you in!

GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and Minnie was clapping, all of Gryffindor table was applauding me while the other houses clapped, with less enthusiasm. I went to the Gryffindor table and looked at the teachers who were applauding still, Minnie, Hagrid, An older looking man with hair just turning grey, almost bald, and Dumbledore.

For the rest of the feast no one truly talked to me, only small talk, such as "pass this" or "pass that."

As the feast ended and we were being dismissed I walked to Dumbledore.

"You wished to speak to me sir?"

He smilied before saying, "it can wait till tomorrow. Get some rest."

I then followed Lily and went inside the Gryffiondore Commonroom. It was nice; as much as a home as I've ever seen. (Besides Lily's house)

I then walked up to a room and found my trunk of belongings up there. Inside the room with me, I noticed, were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

I could tell, this Hogwarts Experience would be like nothing I've ever experienced before.

AN: :) Be my first reviewer?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Still no reviews, very discouraging but I really feel like this is a solid story with a hold purpose so I won't give up until its done.

Honestly, I play to take this story into, well, a while! Hahaha.

Reminder my YouTube account is KLGArmyLeader where you can find me performing violin covers, similar to how Jame would perform them.

And yes, Jame vs James, song worry, I have something special planned for that :)

The song played is this chapter is

Loneliness from Naruto Shippuden.

Yes, I know I've done a bunch of songs from there but they have really solid sounds! Different variety of covers coming soon though! :)

Disclaimer: I own Jame, Evelyn, and my version of the plot.

I woke up in the morning feeling extremely comfortable. I had never slept in a bed like this before...

The one I slept in, in the home Minnie lent me was nice, but this was a whole other level.

I looked around and frowned, the beds around me were a mess and pillows everywhere.

It smelt like something had been burning when I noticed the scorch marks on the curtains.

I assumed I missed out on a huge pillow right to start off the first year.

I noticed everyone was sleeping except for one, Remus, who was reading a book while lying In his bed.

"Good morning Remus."

He read for a moment longer before looking up and replied,

"Good morning."

He then went back to his book and that was that. I stood up and made my bed, made it look nice and neat, and kept everything I had in order.

I then headed off to the bathroom, washed, changed into school robes, and when I walked back into the room Remus was still the only one up.

"Well I'm heading off to get breakfast, you coming?"

Remus looked at me and then at the clock in the corner of the room.

"No, I'll make sure these three are up and about, besides, it's only 6:00."

I nodded at him before heading off,

I carried my violin with me as let usual in my left hand and bow in my right as I went down for breakfast.

I couldn't find it for a bit before I Dan into a perfect from Hufflepuff who pointed me in the direction.

When I walked into the Great Hall there were maybe 3-4 students at every table, and no teachers in sight.

I walked alongside the Gryffindor table until I saw a familiar face gently picking at her food with fatigue.

I smilied and say next to her, only to freak her out.

"Don't do that!" Evelyn squeaked, causing the few heads to turn towards her.

I smilied at her as then I began to eat.

...

After I finished eating the food I excused myself from the table and walked over to Minnie who had just arrived.

"Good Morning Minnie!"

She smilied at me before pulling a paper out from the binder she was holding.

"Here is your schedule for the year."

"Thanks Minnie!"

I examined the schedule, and the first class I would have that day is charms. It's sounded fun!

"Oh Minnie, I'm supposed to talk to Professor Dumbledore, where so I go?"

"Head out the hall and go to the gargoyle statue, then say the password, it is chocolate frogs."

"Okay Minnie!"

I left smiling and walked briskly to where Minnie had asked me to go.

When I approached the gargoyle statue I said out loud-

"Chocolate Frogs"

And it soon began to rotate into steps. I climbed up the stairs before reaching a door. On the other side I heard a sound that sounded alot like pacing.

I knocked on the door before hearing,

"Enter."

I walked in and Dumbledore was pacing around his desk.

"Ah! Jame! How are you?"

"I'm good professor, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

Dumbledore took a seat and motioned for me to do the same.

As I sat down he replied.

"I'm going to teach you two spells quickly, as well as give you some information."

I nodded.

"First off, your violin is a beautiful instrument, and I know you want to carry it around with you. So, to shrink it, point your wand and say, Shrinko!" As he said it my violin shrunk.

"To get it back to it's original size, simple point your wand and say, Expandiate!"

I nodded and I tried both spells.

And it worked rather easily.

"Now, these spells have been created specifically for your instrument, and until you are 14, won't work on anything else."

"What happens when I'm 14?"

"You will be able to use this spell at will, and with confidence on anything."

I nodded and then he continued.

"The next spell I will show you has the same properties as the other, except this spell will Only, work on your violin regardless of age. It will enhance the sound and make your instrument as loud as can be for while you continue to play it. I nodded and he performed it."

"Forte Maxima!"

I then played a note on the violin and realized everyone, would now be awake.

Dumbledore smilied as I practiced the spell, it worked perfectly.

"Now, there will be times where you wish to play and want nobody to hear you. Therefore, on the 7th floor, if you head there hoping to find a room in which you can practice or perform without being heard, the room of requirements is available for use to you."

"Well, anyway, it's off to breakfast for me."

I nodded at Dumbledore and then headed off to leave. As I was walking I passed a window where a third year Gryffindor girl was crying.

"What's the matter?"

I asked, hoping she would reply to me.

"Nothing... Wait... Aren't you the Musical Magician?"

Before I could answer she continued.

"Could you perhaps play a sad tune for me? It'll really mean alot."

I nodded and then played my song.

Once I finished the song I noticed that her crying had stopped. In fact she was smiling at me.

"That really was nice... Thank you, it's just, my mother went missing and I don't know what happened to her... I really miss her."

She began to cry again before I spoke-

"I'm sure she's fine, she has a beautiful Gryffindor daughter who cares about her."

I don't know what made me say this, but it felt like the right thing to say.

She stopped crying and smilied, In fact it looked like she was blushing before she said something.

"Y-you're r-r-really sweet."

I smilied at her and helped her stand up, then I began to walk to the great hall. It felt like she was staring at me,

In fact I didn't even know her name. But I felt like I helped her be herself.

AN: :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: so here is the latest chapter...

And though I really love writing this story it's sad to see no one reviewing or saying anything. Kinda sad :(

But, I'm committed to this story and I won't give up! I just want one reader and I'll be happy :)

If you don't know yet my YouTube is

KLGArmyLeader where you can find the violin covers.

Song in this chapter is A Wish for Peace

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my Ideas and OCs

As I entered the Great Hall I noticed it was much fuller, and many people were looking at me.

I ignored it as I then went to sit down next to Lily who greeted me with a smile.

As I sat and talked to everyone about their "dreams" I noticed many people kept staring at me. It felt weird, what could they have wanted?

After everyone had received their schedules we began to leave before Severus called me over. I went to him

as he then pointed me over to a 6th year girl in Slytherin. She had curly black hair and pale skin. I felt threatened by her.

"So I hear your the Magical Magician aye? The dark lord would be very interested in adding you to his assets."

I looked at her confused for a second, I noticed a 5th year boy in Slytherin flinched at her mention of the dark lord.

I looked at her confused.

"The dark lord? Never heard of him I'm afraid."

She looked at me awestruck, as well as the 5th year and the 7th year sitting next to her.

"You've never heard of him?"

"Can't say I have. Anyway, I have to go to Charms! It's the first class or the year and I wouldn't want to be late!"

I waved goodbye and felt them staring at me in disbelief as I walked away.

When I entered the charms classroom I was just early.

I sat down in the front and then the class began.

A very short professor came out, he was very happy to see us it appeared.

"Welcome to charms!"

Everyone smilied, (we had this class with the hufflepuffs.)

"Today we will be learning one of the more basic of spells. Accio.

This spell will cause an object to come to you.

Watch closely. Accio Parchment!"

The parchment then flew to him.

"See? Now everyone, give it a try."

I noticed everyone failing at the spell, it couldn't be that hard? Right?

"Accio Parchment!"

The parchment then flew quickly to me on my first try.

"Look everyone! Jame has done it! Splendid job! 20 points to Gryffindor!"

Lily looked at me with jealousy while James and Sirius cheered me on.

I noticed Professor Flitwick then slipped me a note.

I opened the note and it read.

"Jame, please stay after class as I would like to speak to you, I'm writing this as a note because I don't want to cause a big commotion."

I looked at Professor Flitwick and nodded.

The class soon ended and I told Lily I would be a minute, Evelyn stopped in the doorway to take a long look at me before going as well. I wonder what that was for...*

I then looked at Professor Flitwick.

"Nice job today Jame! Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I want to audition you for the Hogwarts Ensemble. It's for the very best and I believe you can do it. Can you please play something for me? Oh, and use the volume enhancer spell, it's important you practice it.

I nodded as I stated- "Forte Maxima!"

I then took out my violin and began playing a song...***

After the song was finished Professor Flitwick looked delighted.

"That was wonderful! Welcome to the Ensemble! Our first official meeting is on Halloween! I Ask you to please learn the song listed in this parchment."

He handed me the parchment.

It was light surprisingly.

"Thank you for an amazing performance, and I'm sure the school enjoyed it as well. Anyway, off to lunch!"

I nodded at him and left the classroom and made my way to the Great Hall, only to see the same 3rd year from earlier leaning against the wall studying me. Her face was all red when I looked at her.

"H-hi." She was stuttering and I had no idea why.

"Hi?"

"I...I never t-told you m-my name earlier..."

She looked embarrassed at herself.

"It's all good, it's not like I can forget someone as amazing as you."

I laughed at her expression, she looked star-crossed and even redder if possible.

"T-thanks.. M-m-m-my name is Lauree."

I smilied at her and nodded, it was the perfect name or her. It fit her well.

She looked very nice.

"Well, I'm off to lunch Lauree, see you soon!"

I waved to her as I continued to walk.

"J-Jame!"

I turned around,

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I then continued my marathon walk to lunch.

AN: :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: it took 6 chapters but I finally got my first review! Thanks!

Really makes me happy knowing someone is actually reading this hahaha.

Anyway, I've posted more covers but they are for later chapters so I don't mess up and post the chapter without the cover!

No songs this chapter :(

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize.

After a bit of continued walking I finally arrived to the Great Hall, and noticed the people in there staring at me. I hastily went and sat down next to Lily and Remus.

"Was that you? Playing the song?"

I looked at her and them realized she was talking about my audition.

"Yeah! Haha, Professor Flitwick wanted me to audition."

She nodded and looked like she wanted to say more before I noticed it was raining in the Great Hall, I turned to see what cause it and it was none other than James and Sirius up to no good.

Minnie stormed into the Great Hall looking flustered and began yelling at the boys as she fixed the ceiling.

"50 Points from Gryffindor!"

James and Sirius groaned but Minnie wasn't done.

"And Detention! Tonight! 7:00 Sharp."

She then went about her business.

James and Sirius walked over to us as Peter who has just arrived was laughing and Remus, as well as Lily were glaring at the two.

"Are you kidding me?"

Lily was really upset.

James and Sirius highfived each other as me and Remus stared at them.

James then turned his attention to me.

"Nice playing on the lute today! Let me and Sirius enchant the ceiling while everyone was distracted."

"Why was everyone distracted? It was just a song."

I noticed Evelyn then walked next to us,

"Because no other Hogwarts student has ever played the violin here."

Everyone stopped and stared at Evelyn who was frowning.

Then she turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Was it something I said?"

I said to Lily and the rest who merely shrugged their shoulders.

"You should go talk to her."

I nodded at Lily and stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, receiving more stares from students and even a few members of staff.

I kept walking for a long time before I saw Evelyn. She was crying.

"Evelyn? What's the matter?"

She didn't respond and turned her head away from me.

I then went and knelt down next to her, in which she hugged me and began crying on my shoulder and sobbing.

We were like this for a few moments before she stopped crying.

"There, all better?" I smilied at her and she seemed to look better.

"I'm sorry... It's just..." She hesitated.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me now, later? Tonight maybe?"

She nodded and I helped her stand up and we began walking to our next class of the day. Potions.

AN: Short Chapter but I'm doing two tonight!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN; No songs this chapter, but next chapter maybe! A few time skips will be happening soon, not yet, but otherwise this story will never end haha.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and version of the plot.

As me and Evelyn were walking to potions I noticed her walking closer to me than normal. I mean, I never walked with her before this day, but it just felt, strange, as if she really needed me for something...

In Potions I sat next to Lily and we then became introduced to out Professor.

"I am your potions master, Professor Slughorn."

He then went on for a bit about potions and everything we would learn about from them.

He then spoke about something rather interesting.

"Now, I have connections with wizards and witches all over the world. And I like to add people and see who can help each other. Prove well in your studies and other traits and you can meet many amazing people."

He smilied as he said this and while the class was talking he walked over to me.

"Jame correct?"

I nodded.

"I would like you to come to the very first Slugfest Meeting of the Year, on Friday, you are welcome to bring a guest."

The day of potions then went by normally as did the rest of the day until we got to our first flying lesson.

"My name is Madam Hoff and I will be teaching you all how to fly."

"Now for starters, stand to the left of your broom and shout UP!"

As she said this her broom flew to her hands.

"Now you may all try it."

Me and James ahead of everyone else shouted "UP!" And our respective brooms flew to our hands.

Madam Hoff looked

At his impressed.

"Very good Potter and Jame! 20 points each to Gryffindor!"

Me and James looked

At each other and nodded.

"Now you two, place yourselves on the broom and gently push off."

James was in the air and seconds and I was right behind him.

Madam Hoff looked amazed as she called us down and told us to wait here while she went to get Minnie.

In the meantime James got out a Quaffle and we began playing catch with it.

It was quite fun until I heard Minnie gasp.

She was staring at us and then she smilied.

"You two! Get down here, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Me and James followed Minnie, as she then called a student out from class.

"This is Concepta. She is in her 7th year and the current Quidditch captain of Gryffindor."

"Concepta! Your plea's have been answered! I've found you two new chasers!"

The girl smilied at this and told us information about the team, including dates of the game, and etc.

It was a fun convo truly, and James look ecstatic.

After we were done me and James were walking down the hall as he began to speak.

"I'm so excited! We Made the team! In our first year! I'll tell my mom to get me a broom! Do you have a broom!"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't have one, never did, this was my first time on a broom."

He looked at me in awe after saying this.

"But you looked like a natural out there! You must be a prodigy!"

We laughed and then met Lily, she was glaring at James before James excused himself to go meet with Sirius. (They had detention.)

Me and lily walked and ate dinner.

As I was eating I noticed many people still staring at me, not just first years and second years, but 5th years and 6th years as well.

I ignored it and quietly ate my lunch.

It was rather quiet since no James and Sirius were around talking about Quidditch, so it was a light end to the day to say the most.

I then made my way alone to the Commonroom. I quickly sat down and completed all of my work for the whole week and then sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the fireplace.

No one talked to me,

I noticed Remus and Peter came in but went straight to our room.

Lily did her work diligently and then said she was going to bed.

Around 9 Lauree came into the room with a bunch of 3rd year girls.

As soon as she saw me she turned bright red and quickly ran off with her friends.

Around 10 Sirius and

James came out of detention,

And before I could ask they told me that they stayed extra so they wouldn't have to stay on Friday and Saturday since they had gotten even more detention.

Around 11 I got tired and noticed

Everyone in the Commonroom was gone. And then from the stairs came Evelyn. She was wearing a white nightdress that went all the way to her ankles. She seemed very upset and she began walking in the common room. I stood up and walked over to the couch which looked far more comfortable than the chair did

And I noticed Evelyn sit

Next to me. I looked out the window to notice moon was about 6/8 full.

Then Evelyn did something I didn't expect. She came closer to me and hugged me, before crying into my shoulder again.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Her sitting on the couch,

Leaning against me as she cried.

After a while she stopped.

"Jame, I know you must think I'm crazy but thank you... You've done so much for me. Just being here right now makes me feel so much better."

I nodded and she continued.

"The... The reason I'm so upset is because the day before I left for

Hogwarts my Father went missing. He was out looking for my younger brother and sister, but all three of them are gone. They mean so much to me. I just... I don't know.. I just don't know what I would do without them..."

I looked at her and saw her tears

Through the moonlight.

"You would still be you. Your Evelyn, a soul unmatched. Your beautiful and pure. You would still be the amazing you Evelyn."

I could feel her heart beat faster and she smilied.

She then hesitated before continuing.

"How can you call me amazing? You barely know me?"

I smiled at her and nodded.

"While it is true I met you only a short time ago, everything I say I know is true, because there will be no one else like you."

She smilied at me again and then gently left her head resting on my shoulder. I slowly reclined myself to be more comfortable and closed my eyes.

Evelyn was truly something special, I could feel it.

AN; :) I love writing this story because its everything I want to read haha, I feel like I'm reading the story rather than writing it. Isn't that what writing is all about? Truly enjoying your creativity?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: No songs again, sorry, but I have big plans :)

Review? Not sure if anyone is still reading this haha.

If I change POV it will Say the persons name, and then it goes haha.

And unless otherwise stated it is in Jame's POV.

Disclaimer: I own my own OCs, and version of the Plot.

When I opened my eyes I noticed Evelyn was still laying on my asleep.

I gently moved so she could lay flat and not be disturbed and I put a blanket on her. Once done I turned around to see Lily smiling at me.

"Awww! That's so cute!"

She was whispering and then giggled.

I glared at her and went up to the room.

-LILY-*

After watching Jame walk up to the Commonroom I couldn't stop smiling, and I then noticed the girl, Evelyn I think start to wake up.

"Umm.. Lily? Where's Jame?"

She was blushing.

"He just went up to his room, Evelyn, are you two? ... Together?"

She blushed harder but shook her head.

"No, we were just talking and I guess I fell asleep..."

I nodded at her and then went off to head to breakfast.

-EVELYN-*

It took me a little time to remember what happened last night, but then I remembered it all clearly.

Me telling Jame about my problems and falling asleep on him.

His compliments and all, I guess I never really though about it.

Oh right, I'm only eleven...

I shouldn't be thinking about this...

But why is he all over my mind? I can't... I can't take him off it..

Why does my heart beat faster when I'm around him? Why can't I just not think about him... UGH. It's so frustrating.

That's it!

I marched up to my room which I shared with Lily and Alice Prewitt.

Lily wasn't there but Alice was.

"What's the matter Evelyn?"

I shrugged my shoulders as changes into robes as she giggled at me.

"Boy problems?"

I nodded slowly.

"It's okay, I have them to... I really like Frank from second year. We've been talking for 3 straight days and I can't stop thinking about him."

She was going through what I was going through! Thanm goodness. Someone to talk to.

"So tell me all about it Evelyn."

-JAME-

As I went up to my room I noticed James, Sirius, and Peter were all asleep. I noticed Remus was up, but looking much paler than normal.

"Are you okay Remus?"

He nodded.

"Where have you been? You didn't come in last night."

"Oh, I was just down in the Commonroom."

"All night?"

"Yeah."

He nodded at me as I went to change into more comfortable clothing.

I then headed out for breakfast.

Just before I left the CommonRoom I noticed Lauree was running out.

"Jame... I... I have to tell you something."

I nodded as she took my hand

And led me out of the CommonRoom,

We passed a few corners before she stopped us.

"I... I just wanted to say thanks... For everything. You, you really made me feel good about myself. Something I can't say anyone else has done."

I nodded at her and felt weird. Like their was an aura around her,

Calling me... It was singing, anyone else would have missed it.

"Lauree... Why do I feel this when I'm around you, like there's a singing voice calling for me."

She hesitated before answering.

"Does this voice make you want to be with me?"

I looked at her, and felt like this whole situation was wrong, something was toying with it. I didn't have feelings for Lauree, not at all, no matter how beautiful she looked, and how soft her voice was and how perfect her...

NO! That's the voice, it's making me feel these things... But why?

"Lauree, I'm sorry but I can't... I hope you understand, can you tell me what this voice is?"

She looked disappointed before nodding.

"I'm a Veela, well, a quarter."

I looked at her and understood; I had read about Veelas

And their powers.

"Thanks for the truth Lauree."

She looked crushed but nodded.

I smirked at her before walking away.

"I'm heading to breakfast, see up later!"

AN:

:)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN; Well this is the farthest any of my stories have ever gone; and I'm not even close to the end.

If you have taken the time to read And listen I truly thank you.

I read fanfic and find some fantastic as well as others horribly sad at the end. The last one I read, well, kinda forced me to right this one.

The story is completely different than the one I'm writing now, it's just like the other story inspired me.

Alright, enough of me getting off topic.

No songs this chapter again, but I have some coming up :)

Please review! It's the 10th chapter so why not now? :)

Disclaimer: I own my own OCs and version of the plot.

As I walked to breakfast I noticed that I hadn't practiced my violin in ages... Would have to do that, and also! Slughorn's Party! It's tomorrow night and I still have to ask someone to go with me.

Well, maybe Lily! Seems like something she would like.

As I entered the Great Hall I noticed people standing outside.

The people were 3 fifth year Slytherins, one of whom I recognized as he had long white hair. A 6th year Slytherin, the one with long curly Black Hair, and the 7th year who seemed mostly interested in the girl with Black Hair.

"Hey you!" The girl with black hair gestured at me to walk over to her.

"Hi! I don't believe I remember your names? They are?"

The witch looked at me curiously for a second.

"My name is Bellatrix. This (she gestured to the 7th year boy) is Rodolphus, and these three are Crabbe, Goyle, and Lucius."

I nodded at her.

"So how can I help you all?"

Bellatrix laughed at me before talking.

"I mentioned before that we thought the Dark Lord would be interested in you, and he is. He wants you to join him as a Death Eater. He is willing to train you himself and rule as his second in command."

I laughed at loud and then realized they were all serious.

"Look, it's a very nice offer, but I'm not one to rule. It doesn't fit me, I prefer things to be drawn out, fun, enjoyable for all."

They all looked at me wide eyed.

"You'll regret that!"

At that moment Lily came out of the Great Hall.

"Oh! Jame! I was looking or you!"

Bellatrix snorted.

"Friends with the dear old Mudblood are we?"

I immediately glared at her while Lily looked shocked and hurt.

"How dare you say that to Lily!"

I soon saw James, as well as Sirius appear from behind the corner.

Their wands were out and they looked furious.

Bellatrix simply laughed at them before pulling out her own wand and pointing it at Lily. She then began to mutter a curse, but I jumped it front of Lily and took the full blast.

I had never felt more pain than at that moment. It hurt, bad, every horrible pain I've ever felt was nothing compared to this, and it didn't stop. It kept going, I could feel myself slipping, ready to beg for it to end. Pain like I had never felt before.

I saw moonlight and the last thing I remembered was hitting the cold flood. Hard.

It hurt to open my eyes but when I did I noticed the figures of people around me.

"The Dark Lord said not to harm him!"

"He did it to himself!"

"We must go! Dumbledore is coming!"

I then heard footsteps and finally I could see again.

I looked to the bed on my left and noticed Sirius was out cold, blood stains on his torso, and on his arm written in blood, "Blood Traitor"

I looked at the bed on my right and saw James, his glasses were broken and he was barely moving. In the corner of the room I noticed Lily sobbing.

I tried to sit up in my bed, but only got up and inch before I felt extreme pain. I layed back down and then saw Dumbledore. He was in the middle of the room and looked furious. He and Lily were in a deep conversation.

Across the room I noticed Minnie had entered the room and a Women who looked like a healer.

Everything then grew darker and I lost my vision again. And fell into a deeper sleep...

_'My eyes flew open and I wasn't were I remembered myself being. I was in a dark place, a house, as I walked I saw a bald man destroy the door. I heard voices screaming and I saw a man, who was then immediately killed by the bald man. The bald man than went up the stairs in which he killed a woman, and then he tried to kill the child I the crib when everything went black again, I saw a man with a violin on top of a large hill. He was surrounded by thousands of people in black, wearing terrifying masks, above them were cloaked figures flying, evil was felt in the air as the man began to play a tune on the instrument. And then spells, suddenly I felt a jolt._

There I was, in the hospital bed again. Those two visions... What did they mean... I couldn't focus on the people to well... But it felt familiar... And important.

I noticed I was sweating and panting.

I calmed down a bit and noticed I was the only one in the wing.

That was conscious.

On my left sad Sirius, he looked better, but still knocked out, on my right James looked hurt still, but much better. I leaned up on my hospital bed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to move, not so many firsts years can take a cruciatus curse there first year and be up the same day. Especially one of that power."

I looked to see who was speaking and noticed it was Dumbledore.

"Professor... What happened?"

"Well one of our ex-students, used the

cruciatus curse, or attempted to, on Ms. Lily Evans, but before it hit you took the curse for her.

After that James and Sirius attempted to duel the students to take the curse off of you, but were take down. In the meantime, a student named Peter had ran off and gotten me from the Great Hall.

The students than escaped from the castle, before I could arrive."

I nodded slowly.

"Why were they provoked if I may ask?"

"They were asking me to join someone by the name of the Dark Lord- (Dumbledore suddenly grayed)

And I refused them.

Lily came out of the Great Hall and they called her a Mudblood. In doing that James and Sirius popped out to defend her."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Professor... When I was out cold, I heard their voices, could they still be in the castle?"

"They could, classes have been canceled as the teachers are searching the grounds today."

I nodded.

"Professor... I... I also had two visions while I was out."

"And they were?"

"The first was of a bald man, in a dark cloak, he murdered a man, a woman, and attempted to a child."

"And the other?"

"There was a man who was sounded by thousands of people wearing black cloaks and masks. And dark, evil flying creatures."

"Did you see the faces of anyone?"

"No."

"That's fine, I do say though, in the darkest of times, in which we find ourselves at our weakest, our greatest powers awaken."

I nodded at him and he went off.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

This time, I needed sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Review please? It'll mean alot!

No songs this chapter but they are coming up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed I wasn't alone.

Lily was pacing the room, Remus and Peter were next to Sirius who was leaning up on his bed, and James was still out.

"Hey Lily, don't pace, it doesn't suit you."

Lily stopped pacing and looked at me before running to me and hugging me.

"I'm so glad your okay! If anything would have happened..."

"I'm fine Lily."

She smilied at me and I looked I my left. I noticed a neat card was there, addressed, "To Jame"

I opened it and it read,

"Glad your reading this! Means your awake! If you ever put yourself in danger like this again I'll kill you,

Love, Evelyn."

I smilied and leaned up in the hospital bed. I felt miles better and like I hadn't been cursed before.

"Madam Pomfrey! He's getting up! Jame is getting up!"

The women came out immediately,

"and where do you think you're going Jame?"

"Time for dinner."

Lily giggled and Madam Pomfrey smilied.

"Alright, take good care of him Lily."

We nodded, and I stood up and walked over to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, I heard what you did, and I wanted to say thanks."

He nodded at me and I walked over to James.

"I really appreciate it James, means alot."

With that I walked out of the hospital wing with Lily following me closely.

"Lily."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tomorrow?"

"Umm sure?"

"Great."

With that I opened the doors to the Great Hall and noticed everyone already in there eating.

Immediately all eyes in the room were on me as I walked over to the Gryffindor table and say next to a stunned Evelyn. Lily sat across from me.

The Dinner was pretty awkward, as there wasn't as much talking, more like whispering.

The Slytherins were all staring at me wide eyed, while the Hufflepuffs were looking at me with admiration, and the Gryffindors with happiness that their own was fine.

After dinner was over Dumbledore stood up among the podium to speak to us all.

"Earlier today, a student was insulted while another student was cursed defending them. The curse used, is unforgivable, especially at Hogwarts. The students responsible are gone. If you were friends with the students responsible it is best you truly consider the friends you make.

No student, or person, should have to go through pain that comes from torture. And no person, should ever have to see their friend taking the pain for them. (Lily paled)

Now, off to bed, all of you, and classes resume tomorrow morning.

Goodnight."

I walked out of the Great Hall with Lily and Evelyn. I noticed the moon was almost full, likely tomorrow.

I saw Sirius, and James when we got back to the Commonroom.

I said night to Lily and Evelyn and walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. Remus came in and looked extremely pale and weak, like Peter, except weaker.

I shrugged it off and forced myself to sleep.

A full day tomorrow. I would need my rest...

AN: Two Chapters Today!

Second coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Song in this Chapter is Hogwarts' Hymn

It can be found on my YouTube channel as a violin cover.

And if you don't remember my YouTube channel it's KLGArmyLeader

I really hope you enjoy and review cause I like writing this so I only hope someone likes reading it!

Disclaimer; I own nothing you recognize.

When I woke up the next morning I felt refreshed and back to 100 percent. I stood up and changed clothes, as I prepare to leave I noticed Remus up and paler.

"Do you need help to the hospital wing Remus."

He looked at me and nodded.

I took his arm and we began walking to the hospital wing as I began thinking to myself. Today is Slughorn's party, I guess I should dress, nicely? Hmmm, and should I take my violin? I guess so...

Finally we arrived at the hospital wing and I saw Madam Pomfrey,

"Back again are you? So soon? Oh."

She stopped talking when she saw Remus and gestured to a nearby bed to place him in.

After doing so I left the hospital wing and headed to the Great Hall.

Today I was the first student there abs I noticed Slughorn talking to Minnie.

"Surely you can cancel this party! Or at least postpone it after the events of yesterday!"

"These events are good for the youth Minerva! It gets everyone together!"

"Yeah Minnie! I can't wait to go to it tonight!"

Both the teachers looked at me and then Minnie glared at Slughorn before stomping off.

Professor Slughorn sent me a reassuring smile before heading off to the teachers table.

I ate alone before Evelyn appeared and sat next to me. I could tell she was upset at me, but she was acting all close to me instead.

"I'm Soo glad your here so I can see you. It would be awfuulll if you werennnn't here."

I shot her a glare but she simply smilied at me. After breakfast I went to my first class of the day, transfiguration in which we turned a beetle into a button. It was tough but in the end I got it. Minnie was really pleased with me and awarded 20 points to Gryffindor.

Time went on and after a solid lunch and history of magic class I went to potions. We began brewing our first potion in class today and it was rather easy. Slughorn was impressed as me and Lily worked so well together.

Finally the time arrived for the party.

I dressed with the nicest clothes I had, a dress shirt and nice pants as well as dress shoes.

When I went downstairs I saw Lily waiting for me, she was wearing a pretty dress that matches her hair.

After exchanging laughs at the clothes we were wearing we headed off to the party.

When we arrived we met Slughorn.

"Ah! Jame! Lily! How nice to see you two! You both look marvelous! Come in! Come in! There are so many people to meet!"

Lily and I followed Slughorn and he was correct, there were quite a few people here. Students, mostly 6th and 7th years and an abundance of adults.

Me and Lily stayed near the back of the party as we weren't in the "drinking mood" as Slughorn took out bottles upon bottles of mead and drank and drank.

After dessert was served Slughorn motioned everyone to me.

"And this everyone, is the Musical Magician himself! An amazing student here at Hogwarts with all the potential in the world. Here! He will showcase his talent!"

And with that the spotlight was entirely on me. I took out my violin and began to play the Hogwarts' Hymn.

After the tune concluded many guests looked impressed and lots of chatter erupted after an applause.

Lily was beaming at me and then went to talk to a young wizard who was known for being incredibly witty.

Then a man with very pale skin and black hair approached me.

"Hello Jame! My name is Tom, I'm here because I wish to become the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Slughorn arranged a meeting for me and Dumbledore.

I must say you are incredibly talented, keep up the great work,

And perhaps the two of us could accomplish something special together. "

I nodded slowly at him, I felt a creepy feeling from him, he was incredibly powerful, I could tell... But he didn't seem right... He reminded me of the Slytherins who cursed me...

At that moment another person came over to talk to me.

He was a 6th year, very dark skin and in RavenClaw.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt,

And I must say you are incredible talented. I myself plan to become an auror but should yourself every need anything from me, please let me know. You've impressed me."

I nodded at him as he then went on to talk to the head of the auror office.

After some time Slughorn looked tired and informed everyone that we were here to late, and that It was time for bed.

As me and Lily walked back I noticed she was all giggly and walking funny.

I frowned and knew that she must have gotten her hands on some of Slughorn's mead.

I took her hand in which she "aww'd"

And we headed back to the Gryffindor Commonroom. Once we arrived I sat Lily down on a chair as she was passed out, and had no way of getting her to her room.

I wasn't going to let Lily stay here alone, so I sat on the couch and looked out the window.

The moon was full.

I soon heard a howl from the grounds and my blood froze.

I knew we were safe here, but what if I fell asleep and Lily wondered the grounds?

I then had an ingenious idea.

I placed my violin next to Lily so it was fairly touching her and used the spell.

"Forte Maxima."

I whispered it and then went on the couch. Now if she woke up I should wake up, and be able to react, and keep her safe.

I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for following the story!

Be sure to review if you like or hate the story

No songs this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the books/movies

Putting my violin next to a drunk passed out Lily is something I will never do ever again.

She twisted and turned in her sleep and woke me, as well as many others up. Eventruly she stopped and I woke up to a huge crash.

Lily had fallen off the couch she was on. I got up to my feet and turned off the spell.

I lifted a hungover Lily over my shoulder and we began to walk to the hospital wing.

When we arrived Madam Pomfrey

Took a look at Lily and pointed

To the hospital bed.

"She's had a great deal of alcohol, where did this come from?"

"Slughorn."

She nodded before running some tests on Lily, I noticed curtains pulled up around a bed across of Lily's.

I walked up to it and noticed Remus on the other side of it breathing slowly.

I knew that he had been paler...

But needing the hospital wing?

I would have to find out what this was about. Not now though... Soon.

After a Boeing breakfast, I headed off into into the grounds and say under a tree. It was rather nice and comfortable. When I woke up I noticed James was shaking me.

"HEY! DID YOU FORGET?! WE HAVE OUT FIRST QUIDDITCH PRACTICE TODAY!

HURRY UP! IT'S IN 30 MINUTES!"

I bolted up and ran to the Commonroom, put on all my gear and ran off to meet James.

"Just made it!"

I nodded at him when Concepta appeared.

"Alright, our first match has been changed from 3 weeks from now, to tomorrow."

James smilied largely but Concepta looked furious.

"The good thing is we are playing the Hufflepuffs. Shouldn't be to bad but I want maximum effort from all of you."

We all nodded.

"Jame, James, I want you two to take Right and left respectively."

We nodded and assumed out positions in what was a brutal six hour practice.

When it was over everyone was exhausted and practically crawled to dinner except for Concepta and James who was merely limping.

When we arrived at dinner I sat next to Evelyn who looked glad to see me.

Then, Dumbledore got up to his podium to speak.

"Last night a dear old friend as student of mine came to me hoping to become your newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He was denied. And you all have the right to know why. The man's name, was Tom Riddle. Tom is a powerful wizard who is extremely gifted. But the example of a wizard who lost his way. Do not follow in his example, as you can see, no success comes from utter darkness. Tomorrow the identity of your Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher will be revealed.

I trust you all do well in the Quidditch Match Tomorrow. Now, without further ado, let the feast... Begin."

With that food appeared and eating occurred.

After eating an abundance I walked up to the Commonroom, walked into my room, changed into comfortable attire, and went headfirst into a pure and dominant, sleep.

AN: Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN; Excited while writing this after watching an incredible game haha.

Hope you enjoy, and review?

No songs this chapter,

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

I woke up the morning feeling rather uneasy. Today was our first match of Quidditch.

I looked up and saw everyone asleep, even Remus for once. One bed was empty though.

Where was James?

I changed into Quidditch robes and went down into the Commonroom.

The whole team was there looking rather nervous except for Concepta.

Concepta was dressed and ready to go; full confidence.

"Lets head off to breakfast together everyone."

We all followed her.

I ate a bit but James looked to nervous to eat. This was different of him.

"Cheer up James, eat something.

Your not the nervous type."

He studied me for a second as I stared blankly into his eyes before nodding and he began nibbling on some food.

Time went by and I left the Great Hall, I just felt like I needed to sit down and think.

I haven't had the time to since... A while... It's nice being able to talk to others and hear their struggles, but when the darker times come, I feel... Alone.

I then sat under a tree and stared upon the lake in which we crossed to enter Hogwarts.

I began to think about how times have changed. Everything was happening so fast. My whole life... Changing.

Suddenly I noticed someone standing to my left. It was Evelyn.

" Hey Jame... I, I wanted to wish you good luck. And that I'm always here if you need a friend."

I looked at her and she was avoiding my eyes.

I laughed in which she looked at me strangely.

"Don't worry Evelyn, everything is just fine now that your here."

I smilied at her and stood up.

I then walked passed her and went to meet up with my fellow Quidditch players.

The time for the match finally arrived.

10 minutes before the match James came running to me smiling.

"Hey! My parents bought me a broom and got you one too! I told them about you and they insisted you take it."

I looked at him in awe, these people, his parents, wow, they must be incredibly nice.

I took the broom and it felt instantly better than the practice brooms Concepta had been making us use.

As the game begun we got onto our brooms and the game began.

I immediately swooped in and took the Quaffle, me and James flew by and passed to each other before I fired it in to score.

We continued to do this, me and James for almost and hour, our attack was unstoppable.

It got to the point where the score was 220-0 and the ref, Minnie called out "Mercy Rule"

Gryffiondor's everywhere cheered and applauded.

As it was over me and James

We're celebrated by all; everyone gave us high fives and hugs.

Even Concepta was pleased with us.

After the celebrating ended me and James went to dinner, only to be greeted by Evelyn, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

It was a fun night of talking and expression.

After dinner I headed off on my own. I found myself at the 7th floor corridor. This was where Dumbledore has told me I could practice, the Room of Requirement.

As I entered the room, I noticed someone else in the room. Lauree.

"Oh, hi Lauree."

She turned around and smilied at me, she then walked up to me and my heart started throbbing.

She's Veela... That's the only reason I feel this way, it's not real, it's an enchantment...

She smilied at me and motioned for me to sit down next to her. As I did I could barely control myself. My body kept moving towards her, her, her Veela charms were getting to me and I couldn't break out of it.

I shook my head and stood up.

"Look I'm sorry Lauree but I can't be with you. I have a really one sided view on love and you using your Veela charms on me isn't going to work."

She smirked at me and flipped her hair over her shoulder, long, curly light brown hair. Her deep blue eyes gazing at me.

"I'm not using my 'veela powers' you must just have feelings for me."

I instantly turned red and shook my head. No way, it's not right, it's manipulative.

I shook my head at her and walked out. I needed to be alone. I needed time to think.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: Little bit of writer's block during the day, I have BIG plot points and etc that I want to incorporate but it's getting to the point which is the problem for me haha. Enjoy this chapter!

Review? Please? You can say you hate it I don't care haha.

No songs this chapter again.

It'll be a few more but some nice ones coming on soon, and eventruly a few will repeat.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

As I walked through the deep dark corridor I found myself feeling.. Hurt...

I didn't understand these feelings.

"Ugh! I feel so horrible!"

I walked outside of the castle and just walked. The castle was illumined through the dark night sky and looked really nice.

I ignored it though and kept walking.

I then say under the same tree from this morning and signed.

From my right came a man with long white hair, dark robes. He walked past me and then began pacing back and forth. I looked at him and was truly confused, who was this man? What was he doing?

Finally, he stopped.

"You may not know me as I don't recall seeing you at dinner, but my name is Professor Smith, and before you question my wizarding name, I'm half."

I nodded at him then asked,

"Professor?"

"Why yes, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. You would have met me in the feast but you left rather early. I thought it would be best I come and meet you myself."

I nodded and he grinned.

"Your first class with me is tomorrow, and I think we will start with something advanced, your grade seems like a fundamentally Solid group."

He began to walk away and looked at the moon.

"You should get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

I stood up and walked to the school. I didn't see anyone around and made it to the Commonroom.

"Password?"

"Grindlewood."

"Afraid not, the password changed just recently."

I stared at the portrait is dismay.

This was great! Now I could just sit out here all night. Wonder if the cold stone floor is comfortable.

As I began to lay down on the flow I noticed Lauree came to me from the stairs. She looked at me for a second and giggled. She offered her hand but at that point I stood up.

"Look Lauree, I'm sorry if I was rude to you earlier, I'm just not ready."

It was true... I mean, I'm eleven, I'm not ready for this relationship stuff... Suddenly a though struck me in the back of the mind.

"Would you be able to say that to Evelyn?"

Suddenly I stopped talking and felt embarrassed.

What's that supposed to mean.

In the meantime Lauree was looking at me like I was weird or something.

Oh sorry, just zoned out.

"Okay?"

She looked at me confusingly before she said the password and we entered the Commonroom. I sat down in my normal chair and closed my eyes. I needed to clear my mind.

Suddenly I noticed I wasn't the only person in here. There was James, Lily, Evelyn, Peter, and Sirius all looking at me solemnly.

I signed to myself and wondered what happened this time.

Sirius was the first to speak.

"We are all here to have your intervention."

Suddenly Evelyn went into Lily's arms and began to shake like

She was going to cry.

I looked at them all with the most surprised face I could come up with before they all bursted out laughing.

Even when they stopped

Laughing I looked at them shocked, they completely through me off.

Finally I began to laugh.

It started with a smile, then it went to a giggle until I couldn't stop laughing. Lily was in tears and everyone laughed for a bit.

Finally James began to talk.

"Alright, well I'm sure we have all noticed something is up with Remus, he made it seem like it happens to him often so we gotta figure out what it is."

We all nodded and everyone have their opinion on the matter.

Some solid some weak I didn't pay to much attention. I was more interested in what our lesson would be tomorrow.

After a bit of more discussing everyone slowly went to bed until it was me and Evelyn.

I looked at her and she was looking at me.

"You played some really good Quidditch today... You really impressed me."

"James did most of it, I just kinda, flew."

She giggled at this and looked to the stars.

"Wanna go see them?"

"What? See what?"

"The stars, wanna go to the astronomy tower and stargaze? We can say we wanted an early start to out homework."

I looked at her and she really looked committed. She stood up and took my hand and we began to walk to the astronomy tower. When we arrived we were alone and we began to look to the stars.

"There so beautiful, it's such an unreal site."

I took a closer look at the sky, deep space all around, except for the stars, shining in the sky, they looks incredible, just shining and reflecting. I then took Evelyn's hand as we watched.

"Yeah you are."

I didn't realize what I said at first but when I did I immediately tried to avoid looking at Evelyn. She didn't say anything and kept looking at the sky before speaking.

"If you see a shooting star, make sure you make a wish."

I nodded and as if on Que a shooting star flashed through the sky. Evelyn smilied and said,

"Did you make your wish?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, it's really special."

I don't know why I made the wish, or how I made it, but it was simple. I wished to be with Evelyn forever.*

AN: Two chapters tonight :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: Hope you enjoy, read, review, flame; curse out, ummm, how about just the first three :)

May the days be ever so happy and full of joy.

No songs this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

After me and Evelyn walked back we entered our respective rooms. I sat down on my bed and changed into sleeping worthy clothes.

I closed my eyes and laid on my bed and enveloped a deep sleep.

From within that sleep I drew forth a pleasant dream, me and Evelyn were, together, suddenly the view of the dream changed, and she was alone, in a dark forest wearing Hogwarts colors. Suddenly I saw a man, he looked familiar, in fact, he was the man, the man from my dream in which the man and woman were killed in front of their child. But what did this man want with Evelyn?! I, I'd stop him! He won't dare to anything!

Suddenly the man said something that made Evelyn's eyebrows raise and she looked concerned, scared. She looked older but, it hurt seeing her in this state. Suddenly the bald man fired a spell at her and she was in pain. I couldn't stop feeling pain. It... It hurt. Seeing her in so much pain.

Suddenly the scene changed. It was me, James, Sirius, and Evelyn walking through the hallway, we looked older, but Evelyn looked younger than the scene from before. Suddenly a man fired a spell and we were sent flying. But how? We were in Hogwarts!? The man then grabbed Evelyn and ran off. I couldn't move. Why?! Why was she in danger?

Then. Then it struck me. It's my fault.

I'm the reason she is getting hurt.

Suddenly the scene changed to a familiar one, thousands of dark wizards and creatures surrounding one man, who looked as him he was in deep pain.

And with that I awoke to a start, I jumped up and had my guard up, only to see all of my four roommates looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you okay? You look like you had a horrific dream."

I nodded at them and stood up.

"I'm.. I'm fine."

I then rushed off to the bathroom and washed and changed quickly. After I was done I left the Commonroom in a hurry and and went to the Great Hall. I then ate my breakfast as fast as possible before leaving. I was the first person in there, and left before the fourth person had entered.

As I walked out I immediately found a place to be alone and just sit.

My heart was still beating fast from earlier. I tried to calm down but with limited success.

Eventruly I felt somewhat better and walked about the castle when I ran into Minnie.

"Ah Jame, Can you come to my office please?"

I followed Minnie into her office as she shut the door.

"Now your friends tell me you awoke looking horrible today; with and awful dream? Would you like to talk to me about it? Or perhaps Slughorn or Dumbledore-"

I then cut her off,

"I'd like to speak to Professor Dumbledore about them. It's rather important."

She studied me for a second before nodding.

"I'll set you up for an appointment with him for later tonight."

"Likely just before dinner."

I nodded and then walked out.

I entered Charms and today we began our work on the spell, Wingardium Leviosa. I got it on my first try and got Gryfiondor twenty points.

After a boring charms class, I sat wit Evelyn and Lily at lunch and enjoyed a happy and joyful meal.

After lunch we went to our first Defense against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Smith welcomed us all and then began his class.

"This class is about defense. If your not ready then you shouldn't be in Hogwarts. Now, I could go all day about theory this and theory that. But today, we will be practicing a very important, and powerful spell.

This spell will disarm your opponent. It will, if powerful enough, disarm and perhaps even stun.

Now, a volunteer?

How about you Jame?"

I stood up and walked over to Professor Smith.

"To properly duel your opponent you follow these steps. First you walk up to them, wands up, wands down, bow, turn around and walk 10 steps, turn around and- Expelliarmus!"

Suddenly the wand I was holding was jolted across the room. I walked over and picked it him.

"Your turn now Jame."

I nodded and after a brief moment I fired off my spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Professor Smith's wand went flying and his own body lifted off the ground in the opposite direction.

Everyone's eyes lit up.

This was a pretty useful spell, I might have to use it more than I though.

Then Professor Smith stood up.

"Amazing job Jame! 50 points to Gryfiondor! Now everyone get yourselves a partner."

After everyone partnered up everyone attempted to disarm.

Nobody else could pull it off except for me, James, Sirius, and Evelyn.

As we all left the class I felt rather proud of myself, I then got away from the group as I saw Minnie waving me over.

AN: 3 chapters in one day? Challenge accepted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AN: I really truly do hope you enjoy.

Being at 17 chapters for me is a really good thing, and I can't wait till I have more! I do say sorry for the lack of songs In the stories, because 1) I haven't really gotten to much review on how it flows with the story,

And if people prefer with or without the music, and 2) I've been learning ALOT of songs lately that I'm just waiting to cover and

Record and post up.

This story is going to the end, no matter how much writers block happens or how much hate it does get, I have a clear view on it and can't wait to have it entirely written.

No songs this chapter.

Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

As we all left the class I felt rather proud of myself, I then got away from the group as I saw Minnie waving me over.

I walked over to Minnie.

"Your meeting with Dumbledore will be in twenty minutes. He likes Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

I nodded at Minnie politely and walked to Dumbledore's gargoyle.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

As I said it the gargoyle began to rotate around. I stood on the newly found stairs and approached Dumbledore's door. I opened it quickly and walked inside.

"It's final Albus. It will occur here next in 3 years."

The Minister of Magic Himself was speaking to Dumbledore. He then turned around and saw me.

"Ah! Jame! The Musical Magician himself! How good to finally meet you! Dark rumors these days and the world is glad to have people like you to brighten it up! I say, first sign of anymore darkness ill be the first to retire-"

"Minister! Please don't scare the boy, he has come to me via appointment."

The minister have Dumbledore a glare before leaving.

I walked up to Dumbledore.

He motioned for me to sit and I did.

"Minerva tells me you've been having more nightmares?"

I nodded.

"What of this time?"

I explained to Dumbledore my visions. This time though,

I didn't tell him I saw Evelyn,

Just a girl. I needed to keep her safe.

"These are truly troubling dreams indeed Jame. Don't fret on them to much. The power you and your friends process will keep you all safe."

I looked at him and I could see

His words were sincere.

I nodded and after a bit more inspirational words I left his office

To go to the Great Hall for Dinner.

I was walking alone when Professor Smith ran into me.

"Ah Jame! I must say your incredible powers and ability have convinced me to teach you extra, for fun! How would you like to learn the more advanced portions? We can do it in the Room of Requirements! Someone of your power and potential should put it to good use.

What do you say?"

I looked at him shocked, but if it would help me protect Evelyn. Then I would do it.

"Okay, sure, when do we start?"

"We start after dinner, meet me there."

I then continued to dinner

In which we ate. For some reason, me and Evelyn have gotten along so well lately..

For some reason though, during every dinner every Slytherin was either glaring at me or looking at me with envy. The Ravenclaws were always anxious when around me. And the Hufflepuffs seemed happy to talk to me.

One 6th year in particular, but the name of Amos Diggory was pleased to talk to me. He made a habit of us talking every day.

Another person I noticed talking to me often was Kingsley. He seemed to think I was a child prodigy and should become and auror.

My relations with Hagrid grew better thanks to the dinner as well as we managed to have a decent conversation.

After another dinner of conversing with multiple people I walked out of the Great Hall. Something I noticed though, Lucius and his friends were back in school.

I waited for the Room of Requirement on the 7th Floor as it began to appear.

When I entered Professor Smith was already there.

" Expelliarmus!" Suddenly my wand went flying into the sky.

"You have to be better on guard when dealing with the dark arts Jame."

I nodded as he threw my wand at me. I caught it easily and we began.

"This is a rather powerful stunning spell. Watch as I demonstrate on this dummy. STUPEFY!"

Suddenly red light flew from his wand and hit the dummy.

"You try."

I nodded and pointed my wall at the dummy. "STUPEFY!"

Suddenly red light flew from my wand and the dummy stopped still.

"Wow! A perfect hit! Incredible job!"

After a few more volleys of practice Professor Smith stood up.

"Now, in this world there are three curses that are considered unforgivable. The Killing Curse, The Torture Curse, and the Controlling Curse. I've heard you managed very well from the Torture Curse.

Well, it's time we build you a resistance to the Controlling Curse.

When I cast this spell at you, you must try to break free from its command.

"IMPERIO!"

And with that I lost sense of everything around me, I felt, nice.

No! Evelyn! I can't let her down! Being weak will do that!

UGGGGHHHHH!

And with a snap I broke free of the curse. My heart bounding as I was sweating.

"Not bad for your first try. Alright then. Lets try this again.

IMPERIO!"

This process went on for hours, until I was too tired and drained to continue.

"We will meet once every two weeks for training."

Professor Smith then left and there I was on the floor.

My eyes blurred out and I could barely hear, I felt so weak.

And I felt so far from her.

From Evelyn.

AN: Hope you enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review!

No songs this chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

The morning I woke up I was still in the Room of Requirements.

My head hurt and every part of me felt weak. I forced myself to stand up.

I immediately regretted that decision as I almost immediately face planted into the ground.

I was on my knees and looked at the clock, it read 5:30 AM

I was up at my normal time and all, I just felt horrible.

I forced myself up again and managed to stay up and I walked out of the room of requirements and down the many many steps.

As I finally approached the Commonroom I spoke the pass word and entered.

When I entered I wasn't alone. Alice and Lily were pacing, while James and Sirius were looking concerned.

When they saw me they signed in relief before getting worried again.

"What happened!" Lily cried out.

"Oh, um, I was with Professor Smith, extra long talk you see."

I couldn't let them see me limping.

I then decided to sit right there in front of everyone and state out the window.

"You guys can go and change and stuff. I just wanna watch the sky for a little bit."

That was the wrong thing to say as I was interrogated for the next half hour. Finally I felt strong enough to stand and walk again, and thus what I did as I changed into school robes and walked down the stairs.

Lily and Alice followed me to Breakfast, when I got there I noticed Alice sat with a second year boy, Frank? Was it?

I sat down and Lily next to me when Evelyn walked into the Great Hall.

She saw me and ran to me. She hugged me and then immediately punched me.

"Where do you think you were?! You could have died! And I wouldn't have seen you... Again.."

She turned away and I suddenly felt horrible.

"Evelyn..."

"Save it."

She walked out of the Great Hall and I followed her. Thankfully Lily knew now was not the time to follow me.

When I got to Evelyn she was crying.

"A girl as beautiful and majestic as you shouldn't spend her time crying."

Evelyn looked at me and kept crying.

"What's the matter?"

She hesitated before finally talking.

"It's just... I... I... I don't want you to leave me Jame. I don't know why. It just... How I feel."

I looked at her.

"I feel the same way Evelyn."

And with that I gave her a hug of reassurance.

Everything would he fine. It had to be,

This was Evelyn.

AN: Sorry for the shirt chapter but my phone is dying so I gotta post before that happens. Long chapter tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AN: Thank you for reading, review? Haha I hope you enjoy, I'm still going to write at least one chapter a day but it'll be tougher as school has begun again, but I'll do my best.

And yes there's lot of fluff but it'll be worth it in the end ^_^

Anyway no songs this chapter, but have some coming soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

After my conversation with Evelyn I took up to head to class, a rather boring History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Charms.

Easy day truly, pretty simple classes and it wasn't too difficult.

After class dinner claim along and I sat next to Evelyn and Lily. It was a nice and quiet dinner.

Finally at the end of dinner Dumbledore rose to speak.

"At such dark times like these I only hope for the best. Some of you have lost love ones to mystery itself.

Here at Hogwarts, rest assured you will always be safe. Now off to bed."

And with that everyone began to depart the Great Hall.

As I was leaving I noticed Severus with two Slytherins his age. OUR age.

They walked over to me.

Severus remained quiet as one boy got in my face.

"And WHERE do you think your going?"

I looked him right in the eye and smilied, an evil smile.

In doing this the boy raised his eyebrows and backed off.

Suddenly I had two familiar faces behind me.

"Stay away from him Avery!"

James and Sirius had joined me.

"Oh? And why would I do that?"

"Cause if you don't we will hex you to next year!"

Avery glared at James and Sirius before pulling out his wand, fortunately, I beat him to it.

"Expelliarmus!"

And with that his wand went flying as did he body a few feet.

I could feel James and Sirius staring at me but that was before Avery got back up.

I pointed my wand at him.

"I wouldn't even think about it."

Avery looked for a second, scared. Was I truly that terrifying?

Then he sneered and fired a spell at me. I didn't catch the name cause I was sent flying. After that James and Sirius started hexing all three of the boys, though Avery was the only one who had done anything.

Sadly Minnie caught us all. And she gave us all detention for a week.

She then escorted us to the hospital wing and after a great deal of yelling and discipline she let us get healed.

After we got out me, Sirius; and James were all laughing and having fun walking to the Commonroom.

"You know! We could totally hex those Slytherins! They deserve it."

I laughed at Sirius comment.

"Yeah, we could all be the Marauders or something haha."

James and Sirius both looked at me after nodding.

"That's it! We will be the Marauders!"

I laughed and we went to the commonroom.

What had I done?

AN: hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AN: sorry for yesterday's short chapter, had the first day of school and wanted to be somewhat tested for it.

Review please?

No songs due to not being able to record at the current moment :(

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

It was a Long walk back before I saw Professor Smith in the hallway.

James and Sirius were rather good at the class, and I was pretty decent myself.

It just felt strange seeing him there.

Suddenly he turned to face us.

"Jame. I would like to have a word with you."

James and Sirius nodded at me and walked away from us.

"Your next practice is right now. Lets go."

I looked at I'm surprised.

"I thought you said every two weeks?!"

"This is to important to wait."

I nodded and followed him to the room of requirements.

When we entered we walked two feet before he turned around and shouted.

"CRUCIO!"

Suddenly blinding pain hit me, I couldn't feel one good thing, everything hurt instantly, I saw everyone fading, Those scenes from my dreams flashed and I saw Evelyn in pain.

It hurt too bad.

When it finally stopped I hadn't noticed. I was on the floor, twitching In pain.

"You have to he stronger than that. You'll be crushed in a second otherwise."

I couldn't say anything.

"Get up!" He commanded me but I couldn't move.

"IMPERIO!"

Everything felt better but, I still felt so much pain. The commands he shouted at me meant nothing.

"Not bad, too much pain breaks the imperious curse."

Suddenly The professor was next to me and forced me to chew something. I felt instantly better.

"Alright. Consider today a pop quiz. You will have more. Off to bed."

He then left the room.

I myself forced myself up and walked to the door.

After minutes upon minutes of travel I reached the Commonroom.

I entered and sat down quickly.

"Oh! Jame! Just in time! We were reading a fairy tale!"

I nodded at the girl, I didn't know who she was, some second year but it was fine.

Alright everyone ready?

We all nodded.

Then she began to read.

"The First Trout

Back when the days where still young and the world pure, there was a young boy, this boy was a carefree happy and pure soul, having fun and flirting with the girls by accident.

He would roam along the land happily and kissing the pretty girls of the land. One day he found the perfect girl, she was everything he ever wanted and fell in love with her instantly. She was something different, and the young boy went and protected her from danger. He made sure no other boy laid a finger on her, the girl gleefully enjoyed this. As the days went on and on the boy fought hard, when one day when fighting many foes for his young lover, she betrayed him and went to the foe. The boy wouldn't believe it and claimed it was indoctrination that made her go. He quickly defeated the foes once again and "saved" her much to their delight. Small years went on and their "young love" went on gleefully until on day, when the girl abandoned the boy with a simple note. "It was nice knowing you but I must go."

The girl was gone, never to be seen again, the boy was stricken and cried. His first "love" was gone, and to his discontent he would never see her ever again. Shortly after the boy decided that in order to live a life of order and prosperity, purity and joy with the harmful affects of young pain, he would not be taken into a journey if love again, and adopted the name of Trout.

The End!"

Hearing those words and thousands of ideas and thoughts came to my mind.

"Hey, what's the whole book called?"

The second year girl looked at me than at the cover.

"It's called Troutius the Original Trout."

It's just a fairy tale though.

I nodded.

I forced myself into my room and I noticed that surprisingly everyone was asleep. Remus wasn't reading, and James and Sirius weren't in a pillow fight.

It's fine though, only means I could enter a nice, soft, dreamless sleep.

At least that's what I Had wanted...

AN: hope you enjoyed!

Happy 20 Chapters!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AN: So I've been reading alot lately which is nice but cuts my writing time :( I really want to thank everyone who has read this :)

Review please? Saying whether you like of hate it important haha.

Anyway no songs this chapter but as of tomorrow I can start recording again!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I own nothing you recognize.

That night I dreamt, and it wasn't good. Pain, torture, sorrow.

I felt it all, as the same dreams from before flashed in my mind.

When would I get regular sleep?

It had now officially been 1 week since I started a Hogwarts and so much has happened it's overwhelming.

Professor Smith, Quidditch, Class, Study, Sleep, Evelyn, Class, Evelyn, Study, Eat, and oh yeah... Evelyn.

I don't understand it! Why is she still on my mind? I can't get her out of it.

When I woke up, it was Thursday.

It was sharp and early and breakfast would be shortly.

I got up, changed and washed.

When I re-entered my room I noticed Remus was up and reading again.

"Morning Remus."

He nodded.

That was the standard response I got from him. I left the room and went towards the Commonroom.

Lily, Evelyn and Alice were all slowly walking across the room.

I don't know why, but I had newfound happiness and energy this morning!

"Good Morning Ladies!"

They didn't reply with the same volume in voice as I had.

They were tired, and all looked like they wanted to punch me.

Mission accomplished.

I left the Commonroom before I was hurt and walked pass Minnie.

"Good Morning Minnie! How are you?"

Even she looked very tried.

"I'm well Jame, I take it you are as well?"

"Yup! I'm heading down to breakfast! See you later!"

She nodded and kept walking.

I don't know why I was so energetic today, I ran down the hallway and got to the Great Hall. I was feeling rather hungry so I ate a nice portion and ran out to explore the ground just minutes later.

After a round of exploring I met up with my friends and we talked and walked. We walked to all of our classes as well as lunch and dinner and for once, it was a rather normal, and quiet day. Except for my extra pep and energy.

After the day was done I spent my time completing my assignments much to lily and Remus' approval and to James and Sirius' disapproval.

It was a rather fun day though.

Magic always made everything better.

Maybe I DO get break days here.

That night was a plain peaceful sleep, unlink the one of the night before...

AN: one chapter a day keeps the review police away


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22'

AN: hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 days.

I've been tired, and I haven't been sure how to advance the story.

No songs this chapter but I'm recording again!

I know where I want to get to in the story haha, just getting there is tough.

So yeah time skip coming next chapter.

This chapter is similar to 21, nothing to special, and just some fluff and character development as usual lol.

Review please? Really boosts the I should write today for so and so.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

When I woke up in the morning I felt refreshed. It was Friday, the next Quidditch match was in 5 weeks.

I got up, and noticed everyone asleep; including Remus.

I went to the bathroom, washed; and changed into school robes.

I then walked out and towards the Great Hall.

I walked to the Great Hall, sat down by myself and ate a quick breakfast.

I was as early as ever. Today however, Professor Smith was early as well, and staring at me.

I ate my food and decided to go and practice my violin in the room of requirements.

Since I haven't learned the song for Professor Flitwick yet, I better get to it...

And with that two hours of my day passed me by and I headed off to class for the day.

After a rather quick Charms and DODA I sat today with Evelyn in lunch. She talked about her family, about how much she missed them.

How she wanted to do something about it.

I though about my own family...

Who were they? What did they do? Were they powerful? Weak? Pure blood? Half? None?

After thinking about this throughout lunch I ran up to get some solid Potions as well as the other classes into my daily schedule.

I then went with Remus and Lily to the library. We studied hard and completed all out work. Sirius and James had detention as usual.

It was getting dull. Just learning these things and not using them is horrible. That's why I really liked professor Smith and our practice duels.

After studying we went down to dinner.

There was lots of hushed whispering today, a few more people had gone missing and the Ministry couldn't do anything.

It hurt to see horrible news spread to people. Being someone who likes to spread music. It didn't feel right watching this and not being able to help. I had to change that... I, I have to!

After being sent off to bed I started off to the night sky. Who am I? What am I going to do? Will my life be remembered in history like these other famous witches and wizards?

I pondered the thought.

Yes. I would! I will make a good mark on history!

After finally agreeing with myself I headed up to bed. Closed my eyes for a dreamless sleep.

AN: Sorry for this chapter being so dull, it was a warranty chapter so the time skip makes sense


End file.
